


Catalyst

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Looking back, Juliet can pinpoint Nuzo’s death as the catalyst.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Set before season two

Looking back, Juliet can pinpoint Nuzo’s death as the catalyst.

The point where her relationship with Magnum started to change and grow into something unexpected. By proxy, her relationships with Rick and TC also started to evolve. 

Before, TC and Rick were just there on the outskirts of Juliet’s periphery in dealing with Magnum. They were his closet friends, comrades who had gone through hell together. Two people who seem to enable Magnum’s selfishness and laziness by giving into his request for favours. 

Then Nuzo died and Juliet somehow became drawn into Magnum’s cases. One favour leading to another, a reluctant partner that kept being pulled in as she started to get a glimpse inside Magnum’s masks. To see beyond the selfish, unreliable man child who lived off the largesse of another. 

She’s come to realize there’s more to Magnum then what she first thought. That he dons a very intricate mask to show to the world. The man is full of layers. His unflinching loyalty and deep friendship with TC and Rick showing Juliet all along there was more to him than a mooch and cocky grin. 

She’s slowly become part of the inner circle of Magnum, Rick and TC, going from outsider to a friend and ally. 

Through Rick and TC, Juliet’s learned to read and understand Magnum better. To know that he will always say he’s all right, when he truly isn’t. It’s something she’s just started to figure out herself, as Magnum is so damn good at hiding his pain and ensuring the world only saw what he wanted it to see. 

She’s also learned to really worry for Rick when he goes quiet when a bad day hits. That on the really bad days Juliet will find him in Magnum’s bed some mornings, eyes haunted and lost with Magnum curled around him. 

Or how a cup of tea and a quiet friend at his side helps TC when he gets that far off look in his eyes. So familiar in many of the vets back from a hellish war. 

She’s become third place on Rick’s contact list just as Rick has taken up on priority on her own contacts when it comes to looking after Magnum.

She’s included in their vigils when Magnum’s been hurt or has gone missing. Taking her own place when they set up a rotation to never leave Magnum alone when inquired, or calling in all the favours she can to find him. 

In turn, Juliet’s found the guys looking out for her. 

On the days where grief over Richard flares up, leaving her feeling brittle, Magnum will be at his most obnoxious, riling her up and bugging her. It took her time to realize that was Magnum’s way of giving her an outlet for her pain in raging at him. 

She’s Juliet or Higgy to them. Never Jules. Jules was her former life and she’s grateful to the men that they leave that name to her past. Like Magnum had said she wasn’t that person anymore. 

TC and Rick learn that she’d never let Apollo and Zeus truly attack Magnum the day they came over to find the dogs guarding an injured Magnum deeply asleep in bed. They never tell Magnum that and she gets to enjoy tormenting Magnum with her lads. 

Magnum, and by proxy, Rick and TC remind Juliet she is alive and there is still a life left to enjoy and find happiness in. 

TC is her dance partner on the nights she craves dancing, whirling her out onto the dance floor of Rick’s club. Sometimes Magnum is there to step in but TC is safer partner when all she wants to do is dance. With Magnum there is something growing between them Juliet has no intention of facing any time soon. 

Rick has become somewhat of a confidant and Magnum interpreter. Someone whom Juliet can vent too when she doesn’t understand Magnum’s actions or decisions. 

Juliet now finds herself with not only a new circle of friends but the beginning of an ohana, a family she never had looked for when she came to Hawaii. 

All thanks to a man she barely knew before he was killed.


End file.
